


If I could gift you the stars

by randmwrites



Series: Randmtrash's Hapistance week fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hapistance Week (Fire Emblem), Marriage Proposal, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmwrites/pseuds/randmwrites
Summary: Constance takes Hapi for a night flight.Hapistance week day one: night.
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Randmtrash's Hapistance week fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	If I could gift you the stars

“Coco slow down I'm coming no need to drag me along.” Hapi yells as she Coco pulls her through the halls of Garreg Mach. She has no idea what has gotten into the younger woman earlier that day Coco barged into their room insisting that she has something to show her before dragging her off. 

Coco must have noticed how tightly she was gripping her wrist because she quickly let go of Hapi’s wrist at her objection casting her gaze down slightly in embarrassment as they come to a stop. 

“Don’t worry about its Coco now just show me what you wanted to.” Hapi says before Coco can respond.” 

“Thank you my dear Hapi I assure you what I intend to present to you is worth the journey.” Coco sates while beginning to walk again gesturing Hapi to follow her. As the started to walk again Hapi couldn’t help but notice how Coco looked slightly nervous even if she was trying her best to keep her composed posture. Over the years Coco has never looked like this even when Hapi asked her out, she didn’t seem this nervous, but now there is a slight hesitation in her step and she keeps fidgeting with the small purse she is carrying that she usually doesn’t carry around. 

Hapi noticed that they were heading towards the stables which felt weird to her considering how late it was. A cold night breeze blew through the road they were traveling on channeled by the buildings on either side Coco shivers, and brings herself close to Hapi who quickly wraps an arm around her. 

When they arrive at the Coco guides her to the stable where Coco’s Pegasus Noa is kept. 

Coco quickly hops atop of her mount a pats the saddle behind her gesturing her to get on. “My dear Hapi would you like to accompany for a ride this beautiful evening.” A wide smile spreading across her face. 

“Ya know Coco if you wanted to go on a flight together you could have just asked.” Hapi replies cheekily while hoping on the back of Noa, and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“I am aware, but I thought it might be nice to surprise you.” Coco says as she guides Noa out of the stables, and urges her to take flight. “Look at how radiant the stars are tonight.” 

When they start to fly Hapi buries herself in Coco’s back trying to avoid the cold night air blowing in her face and through her hair 

Hapi looks up, and She was right the stars are so bright in the sky. They were the one thing Hapi truly missed while she was stuck in Abyss, she always loved the stars when she was back in her village, she would always stay up late and sneak up to the roof top and spend hours trying to spot all the constellations much to the chagrin of her parents. 

She could feel herself tearing up slightly thinking about it. It’s been so long since she’s last seen her parents maybe now that she is free from being stuck in Abyss thanks to Chatter box. 

She leans her head over Coco’s shoulder to give her a quick kiss on the cheek causing a blush to spread across her face. 

“Thanks for taking me out Coco it’s... beautiful tonight.” Hapi says slightly in awe. 

“Your more than welcome my dearest Hapi I would attempt to bring you closer to the stars if I could, though I do think Noa would protest.” Coco affirms while petting Noa’s mane. “I could attempt to create a spell to bring the stars closer to us, but that might not be the wisest activity for me to commit.” She says letting out a quite chuckle. 

Coco’s laugh, and what she assumes is a joke causes Hapi to burst out into laughter as well. Causing her to loosen her grip around her waist till she clings back onto Coco after she feels like she’s slipping off the saddle. “This seeing the stars this close is something special, but can we go down now I don’t want to almost slip again.” Hapi nervously asks shaking in fear slightly. 

“Of course, my dearest though I have one more thing to show you before we fully descend back into Abyss!” Coco replies with a wide grin on her face. 

Coco expertly begins to guide her mount towards her destination. Hapi noticed they were getting close to the goddess tower, but that couldn’t be the case Coco would get mad at her if she left crumbs in the Cathedral when she ate there was no way she would be willing to break the rules against going inside the tower. By the time Hapi finished her thought they already landed in the tower and Coco had already dismounted extending her hand to offer Hapi help getting off Noa. 

Hapi took Coco’s hand with a slight blush before she pulls Coco in to a proper kiss. “Ya know we aren’t supposed to be here right Coco?” 

“Of course, I assumed you would not give it a second thought though?” Coco asks looking confused at Hapi’s questions. 

“I don’t, but I thought you would Coco.” Hapi asks becoming increasingly more confused over Coco’s actions, and attitude. 

Coco pauses to gather her thought. “Have you heard the myth of the Goddess tower? It is said that if two people meet in the tower, they are destined to be together I know you may not believe it due to your attitude towards the church so I brought you here to ask.” Coco gets down on one knee, and fishes a ring out of her purse. Hapi could feel her cheeks heat up and her heart felt like it was gonna start beating out of her chest. 

“Yes of course Coco I would love to!” Hapi says without hesitation. 

“Hapi my dearest I love you in a way I cannot truly describe nor properly put into words, but you are supposed to let the person that commits to proposing finish before giving a response!” Coco chastises. 

If Hapi’s cheeks could get any redder she was sure they did. “Sorry Coco you can finish.” she says letting out a slight cough. 

“Of course, thank you Hapi.” Coco clears her throat before beginning her speech. “Hapi when I first laid my eyes upon you, I truly had no idea what to make of you. Always so forth coming and honest with every thought you had, and with no modicum of respect for class or tradition. But that unabashed lack of respect is what caused me to realize there was more to life then nobility, and as we grew closer, I learned how much of a kind, thoughtful and caring woman you are. Every time you brought me food during my training, and studies when I would thoughtless, and forget to eat or when I would wake up with one of you blankets wrapped around my shoulders if I fell asleep at my desk I slowly realized I loved you my Dearest Hapi, and that I would love to devote the rest of my life to being with you not as Constance Von Nuvelle, but just as Constance the women who fell in love with you.” Coco finishes her speech tears in her eyes, and a blush spread across her face her voice barely able to be heard towards the end of it due to how softly she spoke. 

Before Hapi responds she realizes that she started crying during the speech. “I already said yes to you, and I still mean it even without the speech or the ring I would love to marry you Coco.” 

Coco raises Hapi’s hand, and gently slides the ring onto her finger. She notices the ring two bands one silver, and one gold with a blue, and green gemstone intertwined in the middle. Even if Hapi didn’t need the ring as a show of love between them she couldn’t think of a better symbol to represent them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed it I really just wanted to write a cute flying date for them and it sorta spiraled from there. please feel free to point out any spelling and grammar problems.


End file.
